Wizard in Forks
by wildedge
Summary: Due to the rise of death eater activity, Harry potter decides to move back to his adoptive father Charlie Swan in Forks. His sister Bella also moved with Charlie. In this fic Harry is not the BWL. Prodigy Harry a better summary inside.(Not a slash fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its wildedge here with my new story. I was busy writing the next chapter of dragon master and wizard campione when I got this plot bunny. I couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write this down.**

**Don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or elements of Fate Stay Night.**

**Summary: With the recent rise in death eater activity Harry decided to not finish his fourth year at Hogwarts. He returns to his adoptive dad Charlie Swan and his sister Bella Swan for the first time in years. This takes place in New moon after Edward leaves and in this fic Harry isn't the boy who lived. His parents died in a death eater ambush and Sirius is also dead he was adopted soon after this. Prodigy Harry powerful Harry.**

**Chapter 1**

Harold James Potter sighed he had just got off of a long flight from England to America. Then from there headed to Forks he was excited to return to his home, to his father and now his sister as well. Bella she had moved in with their dad Charlie due to her mothers husband Phil making the pro's and so they would move around. To lessen the strain Bella decided to move to Forks and finish her schooling there.

He was in a a cab on his way to Forks and was looking out the window, the cab driver tried to make some small talk but got the hint by his silence. Harry watched the scenery go by thinking about the reasons why he would be returning.

**Flashback-**

**Harry was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room it was late and the fire was burning, most of his housemates had gone to bed. A few were sitting in chairs here and there. He was reading a letter he received from his dad Charlie it was about Bella, apparently her boyfriend, Edward, had left and she is a mess. Not eating, barely sleeping, isolating herself in her room she was a wreck. Charlie was asking him advice on how to handle this.**

**Harry was disrupted from his thoughts by his friend Su Li. "Harry what is going on? You look so sad." Said Su.**

**He looked up at her and sighed. "Its my sister her boyfriend left her and it seems she just lost her will for life. I am thinking of going home if she doesn't improve." Stated Harry.**

**Su wasn't surprised by his answer as he viewed family very highly and would do anything for them. "Harry you must not make this decision lightly the world out there is more dangerous with the increasing attacks. You should stay where its safe, but I can't force you. Its your choice.**

**Flashback end-**

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the cab stopped and he saw that he was in front of his home. He got out the cab and straightened his suit, he looked at his reflection and saw his very expensive suit and his styled hair . Harry turned to the driver and thanked him for the ride and paid him as well and got his luggage from the boot. He turned and saw the door open and his dad Charlie come out.

Charlie heard the sound of a car pull up in front of his house and the sound of people speaking. He thought one of the voices was familiar and then he remembered Harry was coming home today. He opened the door and saw his son standing there on the sidewalk with his bags next to him. "Harry its good to see you again, let's get your bags and head inside." Said Charlie.

He went and gave Harry a quick hug and collected his bags. "Alright dad and its good to see you too." Said Harry with a small smile on his face.

Once they arrived in the house Harry brought his bag in his room before returning downstairs. He saw Charlie sitting at the table with two mugs of coffee. He sat down and said. "Hey dad so now what is going on with Bella?" Asked Harry.

"She is doing better though as she is currently out with some of her friends at the movies. This is the best I could do, I'm hoping that spending time with her friends will help her get her mind off of that Edward kid." Said Charlie his shoulders slumped.

Harry sipped his coffee. "Well I will speak to her when she gets home, we have always had a good relationship and now that I am finished with the school in Scotland." Said Harry.

Charlie looked at him and asked. " What are you talking about, I thought that this was only a short visit?" Asked Charlie.

Harry shook his head massaging the bridge of his nose. "Well circumstances came up and along with the Bella situation I wrote my N.E.W.T's I had already wrote my O.W.L's the previous year in third year and now I wait for my results." Said Harry.

Charlie stared at him and said. "Harry there is something your not telling me. Last year you were so content to stay the full seven years, now you take your finals what happened?" Demanded Charlie.

Harry looked away for a second before turning to his dad. "The death eaters have approached me dad. At Hogsmeade they met me at a shop called Hogshead. They wanted to sway me to their cause dad, because of my status as heir to three of the oldest and most noble houses one of which dates back to the time of Camelot. With that and my vast fortune I would prove useful to their cause. I naturally refused then a fight broke out, I managed to incapacitate nine of the ten death eaters but one escaped.

That's why I have come home I want no part of this war and the death eaters are targeting me now. I'm no longer safe at Hogwarts so I have left the country, I hope you can get me into the school here dad." Explained Harry.

Charlie nodded. "Well I can't say that I'm not happy that you will be staying here for more than three months. So I will make the arrangements, but what about these death eaters who are they and will they be able to find you here?" Asked Charlie with concern in his voice.

Harry just shook his head and leaned forward and interlocking his hands. "They are the followers of the dark lord Voldermort the one I told you about. He was the one who rallied all the blood purists together believing that only ones with pureblood. Ones who come from an all magical line, deserved to live in the magical world and be able to use magic. That muggle borns and muggles should be treated worse than a house elf.

To answer your second no, I went to extreme lengths to blend in. I went under an alias, took two different planes instead of magical travel and a cab they won't find me and I am also far out of their reach here. The American magical association is very strict in monitoring who comes and goes here, they were very pleased that I returned here on a more permanent bases." Said Harry.

Charlie just slumped in his seat and massaged his temples. "Honestly Harry I don't know how you get in these situations. But its good to know that you are safe now, but why would the death eaters want to target you? I mean you are only thirteen year old boy an extremely gifted on but a kid nonetheless." Said Charlie.

Harry just sighed and stared at Charlie seriously. "Dad I'm an extremely wealthy and powerful and the heir of three very old and influential houses. The Potter's and Black's are noble and ancient houses, while I'm also the heir of the house of Kay. This line dates back to camelot a knight of the round table, king Arthur's step brother and his Seneschal of the house of Pendragon. Which makes me the Earl of Kay and Seneschal of the house of Pendragon which is still recognized by the crown. I am also now the proud wielder of Caliburn." Said Harry proudly.

Charlie just stayed in the chair processing this information, before looking up at him then asked. "I understand that but wielder of Caliburn what is that?" Asked Charlie.

Harry just smirked puffing up his chest." Just before starting my third year I was called in by Gringotts due to a stipulation in the will of one of my vaults long story short I managed to pull the sword from the stone and now am the wielder of Caliburn." Said harry.

Once he said that he stared down at the table eyes glazing as he remembered exactly what happened.

**Flashback-**

**Harry walked through the the doors absentmindedly and nodded his head slightly at the armored goblins who bowed to him when he entered. He walked up to one of the tellers. "I would like to see king Ragnarok he sent a request that I should come today as he needed me to fulfill a stipulation for one of my vaults." With that said he handed the letter to the goblin. **

**The goblin looked it over then called. "Griphook! Take lord Potter to conference room three."**

**A small young looking Goblin walked up and hurriedly started ushering him to the conference room, there he waited for fifteen minutes. Then an old but very well dressed goblin walked in one could see that his suit was a very expensive. Harry stood and nodded, the goblin nodded back. "Thank you for coming, I imagine that you are curious as to why I summoned you here today." Stated Ragnarok.**

**Harry nodded, "well there were stipulations that sir Kay stated to his heirs we will have to go down to the Kay vault for this."**

**They both nodded and went down to the vault, they arrived at the vault five minutes later. Ragnarok stepped forward then said, "now that you are thirteen you can finally access the vault, just place your hand on the lions head and if you are the heir it will open for you." Said Ragnarok.**

**Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on the lions head, he was startled when the lions eyes glowed then the door opened.**

**Ragnarok nodded, "well it seems who are the true heir of Kay, now let's go the trial is up ahead." Said the goblin king.**

**Harry nodded and so they walked past the mounds of galleons as well as precious metals and piles of precious stones as well. There stood also quite a few weapons and suits of armor. They entered a second chamber and there stood a beautiful suit of armor it was a shining white set of armor, there was also in the middle of the chamber stood a blade. It had a white handle with golden engravings on the guard, the blade itself from what part he could see was a shining silver with a golden stripe on the double edged blade.**

**Ragnarok stood beside him and explained. "That is the legendary sword of victory Caliburn. Sir Kay gathered the pieces of the blade and had it reforged by a blacksmith known only in legend. He then placed the blade in the rock for when a worthy heir to claim the sword of victory. He then had made sure every one of his line would try to remove the sword from the stone. So its your turn." Said Ragnarok.**

**Harry looked at him then turned to the sword before slowly walking up to the blade. He stopped in front of the sword before slowly snaking his hand around the grip of the blade watching the runes along the blade slightly glow. He placed his second hand around it and then pulled, his vision then went white as the sword glowed extremely bright. Harry woke up and he looked around and saw he was in a room of white, he stood up and looked around he saw nothing but white. **

**"Welcome my heir." Said a voice behind him.**

**Harry quickly turned around and entered a defensive position. He saw a handsome man with long brown hair that came to his shoulders, a regal face and blue eyes. He wore the set of armour he saw in the chamber and was without a sword. The stranger smiled. "My name is Sir Kay and you have succeeded in drawing the sword Caliburn from the stone." Said the now named Kay.**

**Harry looked confused."So what am I doing here?" He asked.**

**Sir Kay smiled,"I am here to warn you, if you have drawn the sword it has found you worthy. However this will also mean that you have some major trials ahead of you that Caliburn will aid you immensely. To further help you I had a suit of armor crafted for you, once your magic makes a connection to the armor you can summon it and Caliburn at will."**

**Harry was shocked at this revelation. "I will have to prepare for this, but how did you know all this?" Asked Harry.**

**Sir Kay just said, "a seer came to see me and told me what I had to do." Said Kay.**

**The place was flickering now, sir Kay then told Harry. "We are out of time I'm afraid, train hard and fight for what you believe in and you will get through the trials ahead goodbye Harry Potter."**

**With that Sir Kay and this white world disappeared.**

**Flashback-**

Harry remembered waking up in a bed with a healer explaining what happened when he drew the sword. He then looked to Charlie and stood up. "Is my workshop still in the forest behind the house?" Asked harry.

Charlie nodded. "I left it just like it was, Harry when are you going to tell Bella all of this. She deserves to know you have kept it from her long enough." Said Charlie.

Harry just stopped in place."I will tell her in time but I don't think she is in the right state of mind right now." Said Harry.

With that he went out the backyard and headed into his workshop, resetting his bounded fields around his workshop. He looked around seeing all the papers and jewels and it led to his first memory about him learning about magecraft.

**Flashback-**

**Harry sat in his room at his dad's house at Forks. He was reading a letter from his parents. He son its dad, I know that if you are reading this then some way or another we are dead. I know this might be difficult but I want you to know we love you, you are so loved. Anyway this was about a man that married into the Potter family, it was about four hundred years ago. We learned that he was a magus one who came from a parallel world. A magus is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle.**

**They used what was a number of magic circuits in their body to channel od and prana, its sort of like a second nervous system. It causes discomfort when used like the heating up of your circuits when in use. He was a Tohsaka name Shirou who specialized in their brand of magic called jewel thaumaturgy. We found out that you have 35 high quality circuits followed by 20 sub circuits called a crest. Our ancestor Tohsaka Shirou only received a small part of the family crest. He was sent here accidently to our world, while searching for a way home he met and eventually married Doria Potter. When they had their first child did they see that it could use both magic and magecraft and so the line of Potters preceding them have inherited that ability.**

**In the family vault you will find everything that you would need to learn mage craft including piles of precious stones. You see our family thaumaturgy is Jewel magecraft as you can guess its a very costly research so we invest in mining companies to get the stones. Well that's all son, just find a girl that you love and that loves you back and have a family. The Potter line only has you left so have lots of children.**

**Goodbye son we love you.**

**Harry just stared unblinkingly at the letter with tears streaming down his eyes, "I love you too mom, dad."**

**Flashback end-**

He worked well into the night getting his workshop back up and running and woke up in the morning due to Charlie waking him up and handing him a cup of tea. He took the cup "thanks dad I needed this, so is Bella here? cause I would love to speak to her." Said Harry.

Charlie shook his head, "she left about thirty minutes ago at half past 9 said something about going to Jake's." Said Charlie.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "what I just got back last night and she leaves without saying welcome home, unbelievable." Said Harry.

Charlie at hearing this shifted uncomfortably, "well she doesn't know that you are home. I didn't tell her you where going to be coming home and when you did get here I forgot to tell here as I was having trouble digesting the information you shared with me." Said a sheepish Charlie.

Harry just shook his head and then he stood up and stretched his back. "Ughhh let me take a shower, then can you take me to Jacobs place?" Asked harry.

Charlie just nodded his head and then both parted ways, Harry to the bathroom and Charlie to the living room. It was 20 minutes later that Harry came down he was wearing a pair of black dragon hyde boots, dragon hyde pants, a black silk open collar shirt and a black leather jacket. He no longer wore any glasses as he had them magically corrected and had his hair slicked back, all in all it gave him a regal look. Charlie whistled, "Harry aren't you a bit over dressed, we are only headed to Jake's house not a fancy party." Said an amused Charlie.

Harry just rolled his eyes at that comment, "dad this is my every day clothing and I can't help that I look so good." He said puffing up his chest a bit.

Charlie just chuckled at his sons antics, "vanity is a sin my dear boy." He said.

Harry just shrugged, "c'mon dad I want to get to Jakes house as soon as possible." Said Harry eagerly.

Charlie just nodded as they both headed out the house and got into the car. The drive past relatively quickly and before he knew it they arrived at the house. Harry got out the car but noticed his dad staying put. "Dad let's go see if Bella is here and I also want to see how Jake is doing." Said Harry.

Charlie shook his head apologetically, "son I got a call, they need me at the station immediately so you have to go alone. Have Bella drive you home okay?" Said Charlie.

Harry nodded and Charlie bid him goodbye, he started the car and left.

Harry started to walk to the door but then he heard someone yelling. His body went rigid when he heard a growl and a feminine scream, "Bella!" He growled.

He ran around the house just in time to see Bella punch a guy wearing only denim shorts and sneakers. The guy started going berserk he saw another guy who was clearly the leader try to calm him down, but it didn't work. To Harry's horror the guy transformed into a wolf! The guy was an animagus, Bella started running back to the house as the wolf started to give chase.

He instantly prepared to activate his magic circuits when he saw another teenager emerge from the house. He saw Bella running towards him and the wolf chasing her, to his further shock this kid ran to meet the wolf before he too transformed into a wolf. Harry stared another animagus! No, this was different and to further add to his confusing thoughts one of the wolfs looked remarkably like Jake.

**Bella's POV**

"I had just watched my friend transform into a wolf and then fight another wolf. The battle took them out the clearing. She saw Sam looked to where the crashed into the forest and said, "take Bella to Emily's I will meet you there." With that said he jogged after Jake.

The other two shirt less teenagers walked up to her and offered their hand to help her up. She then said, "let's take my truck."

They both nodded and where about to leave, until a familiar voice interrupted their walk one she recognized immediately. "Bella what is going on?" Asked her brother.

They arrived at this Emily's house without any problems and Bella had still not told Harry anything. They all got out the truck and entered the house but before they went in they were stopped by Embry. He said, "don't stare at Emily okay, it bugs Sam."

With that they got into the house, Jared and Embry went to sit on the chairs at the table. They were then greeted by a pretty woman but when she turned her face completely the saw what Embry meant. She had a scar that covered half her face, she smiled and said, "hey guys I made muffins." Said Emily.

"Who are they and save some for your brothers." Said Emily smacking Jareds hand from taking another muffin.

It was Embry who answered, "that's Bella Swan but I don't know who the pretty boy is." Said Embry.

Harry rolled his eyes before stepping up then bowing before smiling charmingly, "Harry Potter, please to make your acquaintance and I am Bella's brother." Said Harry.

Emily replied, "well Harry nice to meet you and such a politeful boy would you and your sister like a muffin?" Asked Emily sweetly.

Harry smiled at her sweet personality, "I would like one very much and so would Bella."

With that he took one and so did Bella. Emily then turned to Bella and said, "so your the girl that hangs out with vampires."

Bella shot back her reply, "so your the wolf girl."

Emily nodded, they both smiled at each other before Emily said "so Jake found a way around Sams gag order."

Bella shook her head, "no I figured it out on my own."

While this was happening Harry's thoughts went at a thousand miles a minute vampires, wolfs what is going on. Embry then spoke up, "alpha's orders get obeyed no matter what happens and we can hear each others thoughts. Weirded out yet?" Asked Embry

Bella shook her head and then Sam came into the room, "Jakes right you are good with weird. Said Sam.

He then walked up to Emily and embraced her and started peppering her face with kisses.

Harry on the other end was starting to get annoyed with them then saw Jake come into the house with another guy who now was named Paul. Paul went and sat on a chair next to Embry and turned to Bella before saying, "sorry." Then took a muffin and started to eat.

Harry grinned at Jacob before giving him a friendly hug, "Jake how's it been and when did you get so buff? Puberty has been kind to you." Joked Harry.

Jacob grinned, "well you are not so short now, you have grown and when did you become such a pretty boy?" Said Jacob amusedely.

Harry just puffed up his chest and said, "I can't help it if I look good, it just comes naturally." Said Harry.

Harry then turned to the rest of the room he was serious now and then said, "I just saw my best friend turn into a giant wolf, so what's going on here?" Asked harry.

It was Sam who then explained exactly what was happening about vampires and their tribe the Quileutes and their ability to shape shift into a wolf. While he was explaining this he noticed that Jacob and Bella had left the room he smiled. It was clear as day without him even having to use his mind arts that Jacob was in love with Bella and to be honest he rather prefer Jake than the Edward boy especially since he knew now he was a vampire.

It was sometime later when Bella and Jacob had returned that he and Bella bid the wolfs and Emily goodbye. He rather enjoyed the time he spent with them as each had their own quirks, Sam being the leader and an mentor to him. Jared the sarcastic brother figure, Paul was the cocky one and Embry the cool friend. He turned to Bella with a solemn look on his face, "Bella when we get home I need to talk to you its very important." Said Harry.

Bella looked at him in concern, "okay Harry when we get home." Said Bella.

With that they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

They reached home in time for supper. All three sat in silence as they ate absorbed in their thoughts. After dinner Charlie sensing this left them alone in the living room. Harry turned to Bella with a smile then asked, "do you believe in magic?"

**Chapter End**

**That's a wrap please read and review. I have taken liberties with Caliburn and while Harry is powerful he won't be God-like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Wizard in Forks.**

**I don't own Harry Potter,Twilight and elements of Fate Stay Night.**

**Chapter 2**

Bella looked at him confused, "magic? Are you serious? There is no such thing as magic." Said Bella.

Harry nodded, "Magic is real Bella you see I'm a wizard born in England. My parents died when I was a baby, mom and dad manage to adopt me while they were in England." Said Harry

Bella was swimming in her thoughts, "you have got to give more proof than that Harry." Said Bella.

He nodded smiling with mischief in his eyes, he took out a wooden stick then muttered something and to her suprise the cup on the table levitated. Bella stared at this, "what how are you doing this?" Stuttered Bella.

Harry smiled and said one word, "Magic."

"Magic is real you see we wizards and witches use a wand as a foci and spells to shape our magic into what we want to do." Said Harry.

Bella then asked, "You are a wizard, then why did you only tell me now? Does Charlie know?" Asked Bella shooting off questions.

Harry nodded, "Yes he was here when Professor Flitwick came to the house to explain to us that I was excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Harry.

"So you are a wizard, were your parents as well one? And why didn't you tell me until now?" Demanded Bella.

Harry just slumped in his seat and then stared at Bella,"Well after professor Flitwick informed me of my heritage he took me and dad to the Diagon Alley for my supplies. I made sure to get books on the history of the wizarding world and its policies and attitudes." Said Harry as he stopped there and then continued.

"Ha! Ha!" Shouted Harry.

He had just finish his 1000 sword strikes for the morning training, it was three days since he had told Bella about the world of magic. She was stunned and a little hurt that he would keep this from her. He explained to her how prejudice and cruel the wizarding world was to non magic folk and even ones that weren't pureblood. Then explained the reason why he left school early, she was horrified that they would try to kill her brother.

This made him think back to that day at Hogshead and how that single event had started to change him.

**Flashback-**

**Harry opened the door to the Hogshead bar and walked to one of the secluded tables in the back. He was told by the Ravenclaw fourth year Silvia Moon to meet her here, she said she wanted to speak to him privately. It wasn't long until he saw her walk in and slide into the seat across from him.**

**"Silvia what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Asked Harry neutrally.**

**She straightened her robes and then responded, "Well I would like you to think about the future of our world."**

**Harry raised his eyebrow she then continued, "Right now our way of life is being overrun by these outsiders, they take our jobs, pollute our culture and even are starting to taint our blood. We need to take back our world not let these filthy mudbloods and non humans invade our way of life." Said Silvia**

**Harry was now suspicious he knew Silvia wasn't particularly nice to muggle borns and half bloods, which made her meeting with him all the more strange. He wasn't liking where this was going but decided to find out as much as he could, "So why have you met with me to tell about your views I never thought you to be a blood purist." Said Harry.**

**Silvia just cleared her throat and continued, "Well the pure bloods and sympathizers have rallied together under a man who understands. Understands that the mudbloods and all others not pureblood are a disease that need to be exterminated. They need to know their place and that is beneath us." Said Silvia.**

**Harry said nothing and thus she continued, "You are a young wizard but a prodigy in all areas of the curriculum. A wizard who although young is already so influential being the heir of three very old and powerful houses with a vast fortune. I want you to join our cause to cleanse the wizarding world." Said Silvia.**

**Harry just shifted in his seat prepared for an impending battle after he gave his answer. "You want me to become a death eater." Said Harry.**

**Silvia then nodded, "The dark lord's return is fast approaching, wouldn't you want to be on the winning side?" Said Silvia.**

**Harry just clenched his fists and then spoke his words cold as ice, "Listen and listen well, I will never join that maniac in his cause. He is the reason my parents aren't here today, and it would be a cold day in hell before I would give him on knut of my money or my influence or power." Said a barely restrained Harry.**

**Silvia sighed at this before her eyes gained a steely glint, she then spoke again. "Well I guess I can't sway you to our cause." Said Silvia then made a gesture with her hand. With that nine figures in dark cloaks he couldn't make out the figures. **

**"However I can't let anyone know of my status so you are going to have to die tragically in a fire." Said Silvia.**

**"Any last words." Asked Silvia.**

**Harry just grinned "Yea two stupefy! Confringo!" Shouted Harry.**

**As he leveled his wand at Silvia stunning her before firing the second curse that struck three. He summoned Caliburn to his hand he smiled at them and said, "shall we."**

**It was ten minutes later when Harry stood in the center of the empty bar, there were eight figures lying around the bar. However it was the ninth one that he was staring at helplessly, this figure was Silvia Moon lying there choking on her own blood. His blade stained with here blood, she had tried to sneak behind him and stab him with a cursed dagger. However he instinctively turned and struck out with Caliburn it cut through her throat. She died there on the floor.**

**Flashback End-**

He still had nightmares about it, it finally dawned on him that the world wasn't all good days and fairies. The hero couldn't always beat the bad guys without killing them, it was then that he realized that he wasn't ready for the wizarding world.

"Harry! Breakfast is ready." Came the voice of Bella.

He smiled Bella knowing his secret really helped it lift a weight of his shoulders he didn't know he had. He wiped his face with a towel then put the practice sword back in his workshop and headed into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and greeted his dad, "Morning dad and my Bells." said Harry and kissed her on the forehead.

He pulled up a seat and took a piece of toast and piled up his plate of food, "So what are you guys going to do today?" Asked Harry.

Charlie just said while reading the paper, "They need me at work its about a kid that went missing." Said Charlie.

Bella just looked at Harry, "Well I was going to go see Jake, you coming too?" Asked Bella.

Harry just grinned happily, "Do you even need to ask of course I want to come." Said Harry.

Charlie looked at his two kids ,"Well it looks like you two are gonna have fun, just be home before curfew." He said.

Both Bella and Harry nodded and proceeded to finish breakfast.

Harry was in his room he was staring at his reflection, "Man I have changed, I am not the same scrawny eleven year old I was before discovering the wizarding world. Well I better get going Bella should be waiting in the truck I can't wait to see the guys and Emily." Said Harry.

With that he grabbed his leather jacket and headed ot to the car he bade Charlie farewell and exited the house.

He got into Bella's truck and set off to Emily's place, Harry turned to Bella and then asked. "Hey Bella do you have a crush on Jake?" Asked Harry innocently.

She sputtered her cheeks gained a slight pinkish hue, "No! We are just friends okay!" Sputtered Bella.

Harry then waved his hands in front of him as a surrendering sign and replied, "Its just that you seem so peaceful with him, its as if you gain apart of you that you lost when _HE_ left you. Like your whole again." Said Harry spitting out the word He with as much venom as he could.

She stepped on the brakes hard and turned to harry and barked, "Don't judge Edward! You don't even know him, if you have nothing good to say then keep it to yourself." Barked Bella.

Harry just stared at her in disbelief that she his sister would yell at him, she never yelled at him. "I'm I'm sorry I won't speak of him anymore." Said a regretful Harry.

Her eyes softened realizing what she had just done, she had never yelled at him before. Her eyes softened then gave him a hug resting her chin on his head and said, "I am sorry Harry, its just that I loved him so much and to have you speak so ill of him made me snap. It won't happen again I promise."

She smiled at him and then said, "Now let's get to Emily Jake is probably already waiting for us." She said.

Harry just smiled in response and so his sister started up the truck and headed off to their destination. They arrived at the house ten minutes later, Harry saw Jacob and Emily waiting at the front door. Harry opened up the door and ran up to them he then gave Jacob a fist bump and Emily a hug.

They entered the house to see it empty Harry then turned to the other occupants in the room, "Where are he others?" He asked.

Jacob replied, "Sam and the others are patrolling the borders of the territory for the Blood Su..." Jacob started to say but Bella elbowed him in the gut.

She then said, "They are patrolling the borders to make sure no one enters their territory." Said Bella.

Harry was very suspicious why had Bella cut Jacob off, he was sure that Jake was saying Blood sucker. However why was Bella so adamant that he shouldn't know that piece of information, was it something that she felt he shouldn't know of and did it have anything to do with her and that _Edward. _That was a worrying thought to him that Bella could be in danger, because of that vampire.

Emily could see the gears working in the childs head, truly he was a boy gifted with both looks and intellect he would be a heart breaker in a few years. She then smiled and said, "Harry why don't you and I get some tea and let Bella and Jacob talk alright." Said Emily.

Harry looked at her and seeing that Jacob and Bella wanted to be alone he nodded his head happily and went to sit at the table in the kitchen.

Emily then brought him a cup of tea and a muffin, while he was munching on the muffin he noticed that Bella and Jacob left for a walk. He turned to Emily and then said, "So what is really going on this vampire that Sam and the others are chasing it has something to do with my sister doesn't it. Emily was caught a little off guard by that statement and struggled to come up with an answer. "Harry its not my place to tell you this, if you want to know ask your sister." Said Emily.

Harry just nodded at that and finished his snack. He spent another 2 hours with Emily just conversation and joking with each other. It was then that Bella and Jacob returned and sat on the couch, he then gave a nod to Emily which signaled he wanted to be alone with them. She nodded and then he went and sat opposite to them. "Bella, Jacob I want the truth does this vampire your hunting have anything to do with You, Bella?" Said Harry.

They where both nervous by Harry's piercing gaze he then said again, "I want to know the truth." Said Harry.

It was Bella who chose to answer, "Harry the vampire who the wolves are hunting is one named Victoria. She wants revenge against Edward for killing her mate, by killing me." Said Bella.

Harry clenched his fist once again that vampire was the cause for Bella's pain, he was starting to really hate the Cullen vampire. Bella seeing Harry's reaction to this quickly said, "Edward was protecting me Harry, Victoria's mate James was hunting me. He tried to kill me but Edward got to me in time and saved me." Said Bella.

Harry hearing this calmed himself, "Okay I can accept that so what's happening on the Victoria front? Are you getting close to dealing with her?" Asked harry.

Jacob shook his head, "So far she has managed to evade us so far but I'm confident that we will get her eventually, she is not laying a hand on Bella." Said Jacob with conviction.

Harry smiled at Jacobs declaration, he really was a good friend. With that said Bella decided that it was time they returned home they realized that it was almost 4pm and so after saying goodbye to the two. They got in the truck and headed home.

Time skip

It was in the morning that he received a letter from the goblins at Gringotts they wanted him in. And so he had finished his morning training and breakfast before leaving at midday.

Gringotts Bank

Harry had arrived by the high security portkey the goblin supplied. He turned in the conference room that he had ported to to see his account manager BloodClaw, he then acknowledged the goblins presence with a bow which was returned.

The goblin cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter it is time that you officially claim your lord status." Said BloodClaw.

Harry looked puzzled by this and then said, "BloodClaw I thought you said that it wasn't advisable for me to take up my lordship until at least Sixteen. That I would be recognized as an adult and could be tried as one." Said a confused Harry.

The goblin just arranged the papers on the desk and looked at the young heir over his glasses. "Things have come up, due to the incident prior to your departure from Hogwarts have left the outraged families to file charges and try to take your fortune as damages." Said BloodClaw.

"What! They where identified as death eaters and attacked me with the intent to kill, how could they possibly sue me." Shouted harry in disbelief.

The goblin looked at him and said, "I'm sure you have noticed this but the ministry is corrupt. The families of the wizards and witches you imprisoned are from pureblood families who have connections. The only way to counter this is for you to take up lordship, with that you can use your influence and power to quell this." Said the goblin. With a little gesture a younger goblin appeared with three little boxes which it set on the table.

BloodClaw then continued, "Put on the rings, once you do that you will be officially recognized as lord and have full control over your vaults." With that said BloodClaw opened all three boxes.

Harry nodded then started with the Potter head ring, it was silver with gold engravings of the potter symbol and rubies encrusted in them. He put on the ring he felt a warm pulse as if accepting him and re sized to fit.

The black ring was platnium with silver engravings that displayed the black family crest and a large diamond in the center. It hummed with power and re sized to fit.

The Kay ring was last it was Silver with jewel encrusted ring and the house symbol on the front. He felt the power run through him so much it hurt, he felt as if it was ripping something in him in two and with that he blacked out.

Harry woke up with splitting headache he sat up from the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh what happened." Said Harry.

It was only then that he realized he wasn't alone he saw a med-iwitch, which promptly examined him and gave him a potion to relieve his headache. "If you are okay BloodClaw would like to see." Said the medi-witch.

Harry nodded and then allowed the goblins to lead him to his account manager. When he arrived he asked the question that came to mind, "Why did I pass out and for how long was I out?" Asked Harry.

BloodClaw answered, "You where out for two days and the reason is because of a magical block that was placed on you as a child. Because it was never removed the ring recognized a spell placed on you and violently removed it and that's what caused you to pass out. Now though you should have more power and control now that the block was removed" Said BloodClaw.

Harry nodded at this, Bella and his dad wouldn't be worried he told them he would be gone for a day or two so he was fine. "Alright is that all? If it is I would like to collect a few things from the alley and I need to make a withdrawal for that." Said Harry.

The goblin then spoke, "Yes there is the head rings are special the Potter ring makes the user invisible, the Black turns warm if there is poison in your food or cursed and finally the Kay ring would allow you to enter any room sort of like a skeleton key." Said the goblin.

"Lord Potter now that you have full access to your vault we offer you the Gringotts card that can be used both in the muggle and magic world for the price of 15 galleons and eight percent interest." Said BloodClaw.

Harry then said, "well I would like that please and would you forge me a dagger that is lethal to vampires master goblin." Said Harry.

Seeing the goblins raised eyebrow Harry quickly added, "I'd be willing to pay you well." Said Harry.

The goblin seemed thoughtful but then nodded, "Seeing as you are a valued customer and able to afford such a weapon. We have such a weapon a weapon currently in our possession would you like it?" Asked the goblin.

Harry nodded, "how much?" He asked.

The goblin replied, "ten thousand galleons."

Harry just nodded that hardly made a dent in his fortune, "just take it from one of my vaults." He said.

The goblin nodded and had another collect the weapon and hand it to Harry. He opened the wooden case to see a finely crafted ten inch dagger, with a black wooden handel with silver engravings and jewels encrusted along the handguard. The blade itself was a beautiful silver hue with runes carved in the blade. "Yes this would make a fine gift for Bella indeed." Said Harry.

With that he left Gringotts under a glamour of course and went shopping. He brought new clothes for himself and Bella made from acromantula silk, then a jewelry store where he bought a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace that had many protective charms on it. He then headed back to Gringotts and bought quite a few portkeys where the destination could be set by him, they cost quite a bit but it was worth it in his mind. He then portkeyed back to his home realizing it was nightfall.

Harry landed back in his room and was caught off guard by some frantic talking going on downstairs. He walked in to see his dad, Harry and Billy Black along with Jacob who was explaining something to them. "She just left with the Cullen girl something about that Edward guy." Said Jacob.

Charlie then asked, "and you don't know where she went?" Asked Charlie desperate for an answer.

Jacob just shook his head looking down. "Dad, what's going on." Asked Harry coming down the stairs. Charlie looked up at him and said something that struck fear into his heart. "Its bella she ran off with a Cullen and we don't know where." As he said that Billy manage to coax him into the kitchen leaving the other two alone.

He looked at Jacob and then asked, "what happened?"

So Jacob explained what happened Edward calling, Alice showed up and them leaving to stop Edward from doing something stupid.

While Harry digested this Billy came back into the living room and told them they were leaving. Harry grabbed Jakes arm and told him, "I will find here." Said Harry causing Jacob to smile.

When both Blacks left Harry turned to Charlie and asked, "Does Bella still wear that ring I gave her a few years ago?"

Charlie nodded, "she has never taken it off."

Then I should have no problem getting to her for now we go to bed, I am exhausted and my magic is weak right now. Once I rest I can portkey to where she is as there is a tracking charm on the ring.

The next day

It was noon and Harry was ready to portkey to Bella's location, Charlie was needed at work and so left a little earlier but made him promise to be careful. "Alright let's do this." With that he strengthened his mental shields and activated the portkey.

The familiar pulling sensation behind his navel was there and then he was suddenly in front of Bella with Alice not far away with her hand being held by another vampire. Edward beside her and a crap load of vampires around him.

**Chapter End**

**Just kidding I could never end it here continue onwards.**

"Harry what are you doing here?" Asked Bella hysterically.

Edward was worried as well the Volturi wouldn't be pleased with another human knowing their existence.

Alice was shocked this was the brother Bella was talking about and how did he get here.

One of the other vampires wasn't waiting for the order he sped to this new arrival intent on taking his life. When he got the shock of his immortal life, this kid saw him coming ducked under the thrust of his hands, grabbed them and flipped him over hard. It was hard enough to leave cracks over the vampires skin.

Harry's POV

I was lucky to activate my magic circuits and reinforced my body as through my reinforced eyes I saw one of the blood suckers head for me. I managed to duck under his thrust grab his arm and shifted my weight and slammed him hard onto the ground, using his own momentum against him. Seeing the vampire down for the count he summoned his wand to his hand at the ready.

Harry's POV end.

Harry turned to see another vampire race towards him, but he quickly levitated it into the air and hit with a reducto sending it into the wall.

Aro on the other end was surprised that a wizard had entered their home as most wouldn't dare enter Volterra. He quickly noticed a connection between the wizard and the human girl, he then smiled and said happily. "Welcome young wizard what brings you here to my home?" Asked Aro though he knew the answer.

Harry replied, "I'm here for Bella and now that I have found her we will be leaving now." Said Harry tensely, already moving towards his sister.

Aro smiled insanely, "Oh no not yet I would like to ask you a few questions, so Jane make our guest stay." Said Aro.

Jane nodded, "Yes master." She said smiling.

She then uttered, "Pain."

Harry's world then blinded in pain, however he managed to quickly recover by slamming down his shields at maximum power. Which then cut the link he turned to the girl and entered her mind to give her a dose of her own medicine, he only kept it for two seconds.

That was enough to send the girl to her needs, Harry then said, "Not so nice to have a taste of your own medicine huh."

Then turned to Aro, "So what do you want?" Asked Harry.

Aro then extended his hand, "if you please." He said.

Harry just walked up to him and took his hand, but he soon felt someone try to enter his mind, he quickly slammed down his shields.

Aro was shocked yet another he couldn't read he uttered, "I see nothing, truly remarkable I have been able to read every memory of every wizard I a came across you are special." Said Aro.

While he said this there was a knock and one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever see. She was 5 foot 10 with long mahogany hair, pale skin and statuesque body she then announced their meal was here.

Heidi POV

I turned to exit when I saw him he was only a child barely in his teens, but I couldn't look away, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. High cheek bones that gave him a regal look he was so mesmerizing, she was snapped out of her haze by him looking away from her. Staring towards the girl which she now knew was human same as that boy, he stared at her with such love and affection it she burned with rage. So much so that she wanted to tear the girl apart and was going to when Aro's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Heidi POV End.

Aro stared at them and said with a smile, "well looks like our time is up and I will forgive your interruption." He said.

He then looked at Edward and Bella, "Now go and make your preparations." With that he sat back down.

Cauis then stood up and said, "Our meal is here, we thank yo for your visit."

Marcus then spoke,"To return the favor I suggest you follow through with your promise soon as we don't offer second chances."

With that all four departed but when Harry headed out the door he caught the eyes of the incredibly beautiful women. She exuded an aura similar to that of a veela just more intense, but there was something in her eyes when she looked at him. He wasn't sure what but it was strange to him and he managed to tear his eyes away as they headed out the door.

Heidi watched as the handsome child pass her as he left she managed to catch his eyes again. She shivered she liked it when he looked at her it made her feel content. She made a vow to herself to get to know this boy no matter what.

Harry turned to the other three as they were in the car on the way to the airport. "Bella I am so glad you are alright, but when we get home Charlie is definitely going to punish you for this. All the way during the journey he thought of what Aro had meant by preparations and Marcus's comment on keeping promises. He would find out from bella when they got home.

**That's the end of chapter three. This was a tough chapter, but I managed to get it done and for those who don't know Harry is currently thirteen, he had extensive martial arts training since he was seven as he was very interested in it. For those who don't know Heidi she is part of the Volturi she appears at the end of new moon leading a bunch of tourists into the Volturi.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of Wizard in Forks this was a total bitch to write.**

**Chapter 3**

The flight home was surprisingly not awkward Alice was excellent company and took his mind of what happened in Italy. Right now he was staring at Edward and Bella, she acted different around Edward it seemed as the part that left with his disappearance had returned. He was interrupted by Alice, "what's on your mind you've been staring at them for a while now?" Asked Alice.

He turned to her and smiled, "she is just so different now like she is whole. That as long as Edward is with her everything will be alright." He paused here then continued.

"I can see now that she is unconditionally in love him, but I guess I knew all along I just didn't want her to get involved with a vampire. I mean it would be so difficult to fit into Edwards world. However seeing and hearing about what he would go through for her I can accept him as Bella's love I just hope he treats her right." Said Harry with a sincere smile.

Alice grinned at what the boy had said, he was truly far more mature than what his age indicated. She then said seriously, "Harry I am grateful for you sharing this with me, but you must understand that Bella is Edwards mate. That means he would do anything for her, protect her with his life. Vampires only finds a mate once in their entire life and never can they feel that way again if their mates died. So he would do anything to insure his well being and seeing how this is going welcome to the family!" Said Alice happily.

Harry smiled at that remark, "It certainly looks that way." He said.

His look then turned serious, "I'm not saying that I like you all now, but I'm willing to try for Bella's sake. So please be patient with me as this change won't overnight." Said Harry.

Alice nodded understanding that changing his perspectives on vampires wouldn't be easy, but it meant a lot to her that he would be willing to try.

The rest of the flight passed relatively quickly with getting to know Alice and Edward more and enjoying Bella's company as well as sleeping. They touched down and then Edward drove him and Bella home. His dad said nothing when they walked through the door but he saw the emotion in his eyes he was grateful that they both returned home.

He was stirred from his sleep by his door opening he saw it was his dad. He turned, "Hey dad whatsup?" Said Harry.

Charlie just sat on his bed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Harry I just want to say thank you for bringing her back, I am so grateful that you are both safe." Said Charlie.

Harry smiled warmly at that, "It was no problem I will always be there for the family, but don't you want to know where she went." Asked Harry.

Charlie just shook his head, "No whatever she did she had her reasons and I respect that, it doesn't mean she is getting off scot free. She is under punishment, but I know it has something to do with that Edward kid." Said Charlie.

Harry chuckled tiredly, "you should give Edward a chance dad, he genuinely cares about our Bella and she him. Whether we like it or not Edward is gonna be in our life now so we should get used to it, besides he's a nice guy." Said Harry.

Charlie just grunted and stood up he walked to the door and then turned and said, "Maybe I will kiddo we'll see. Goodnight son." Said Charlie.

Harry smiled, "Goodnight dad." Said Harry.

The next day passed without incident except the Bella he knew and loved was back yet she was different, less timid and introvert. That evening he accompanied Bella to the Cullens home. Bella immediately went to Edward and embraced him and they went upstairs. Harry was happy for them but also a bit envious that she had found her significant other. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Alice who hugged him and enthusiastically introduced everyone.

"Harry its so good to see you. I want to introduce you to the family." Said Alice.

Harry smiled, "I would like that." He said.

She then smiled and pointed to the guy at the end of the room he had shoulder length blonde hair with a strained expression on his face. "That is Jasper my mate, the one with the slicked back blonde hair is Carlisle Cullen our leader and father, the woman next to him is Esme our mother. The two standing together are Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett is the large one and Rosalie the blonde one. That's about it." Said Alice cheerfully.

Esme was the first to say something she walked up and hugged him smiling warmly, "Hi harry welcome to our family." Said Esme.

Harry smiled and thanked her, it was Emmett who spoke up next,"Hey is it true? That you are a wizard? As in pulling a bunny out of a hat." Said Emmett.

Carlisle cut in, "I would also like to know about your world as well." Said an intrigued Carlisle.

Harry chuckled at Carlisle's face he sure was eager to learn. He cleared his throat, "yes I'm a wizard and the reason why Bella can't do magic is because I'm adopted. So any questions?" Asked harry.

Carlisle nodded, "what's your society like?" Asked Carlisle.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Well its very secretive understandable as muggles fear what they don't understand. To remedy that the wizards world is hidden from the rest of the muggles there towns lie under powerful wards and enchantments. They are also very behind in times still wearing robes and fashion from the 1900's." Said Harry.

He then went on to explain all about the wizarding world, their magic and wands. The ministry and the views of the wizarding world as well as the purebloods and Hogwarts. So they spent all this time chatting about Harry's world and traditions, he naturally learned more about the Cullens as well. They were interrupted by Bella and Edward coming down, they stopped at the base of the stairs before Bella cleared her throat and spoke. "Well guys I know that with the whole thing with the Volturi I would like to make this a group decision about turning me into a vampire. So let's get started." Said Bella.

Harry was naturally disturbed, "Wait, what do mean turning into a vampire! Was that what Aro meant when he said making preparations, Bella think this through if you do it you can't turn back." Shouted Harry.

Bella however smiled sadly at him before taking him into her arms and said soothingly, "I have thought this through and I want to do it. I want to spend forever with Edward please understand." Said Bella in his ear.

Once they separated harry then said,"My answer is still no at least not so soon." Said Harry.

Bella just nodded understandingly, it was Emmett who spoke up next, "I say hell ya!" Hollered Emmett.

Esme then spoke next, "I vote yes, you are already family." Said Esme.

Alice spoke next, "I vote yes." Said Alice.

Jasper then said, "yes, it would be nice to finally not want to kill you."

Rosalie stepped up, "I never had a choice and I wished that someone could have spoken up for me, so my vote is no." She said.

Carlisle then said,"I vote yes." Said Carlisle.

Edward looked at Carlisle, "why are you doing this." He said sullenly.

Carlisle replied, "You have chosen to not live in a world without, so forgive me but I will not lose my son."

**Three days later 25 march**

Its been three days since the vote and the date for her turning had been set. She would be turned after graduation I was upset it was too soon but its her choice.

Harry sighed at this as he finished writing in his journal things were quickly returning to normal. He stood up and stretched, "I should go take a walk." He said out loud.

He put on his track suit and running shoes and got his cellphone as well, it was 11:00 am and a perfect day for a walk in the woods. He had recently upped his training in his magecraft, magic as well as his physical conditioning and martial arts.

"Dad! I'm going for a walk in the woods be back in a while." Shouted harry as he walked out the back door.

He was now quite deep in the woods and he was thinking quite deeply over everything that's happened since he came home. "Man my life is complicated, maybe I should go visit Jake and the others at La Push I heard a few others had phased as well. Most noticeably a girl the first one." He thought out loud as well.

He was startled from his thoughts by a twig breaking he quickly turned to where he heard the sound. He saw nothing but didn't let his guard down, he carried on until he came into a clearing and stopped. He immediately ducked and barrel rolled to the right as three beams of light hit the ground he was standing on causing it to explode.

He then turned to where the spells came from he dodged to the left and twirled to the right as four different spells were shot at him.

He entered his dueling stance and flicked his wand out and said, "who is there?" He shouted.

A man had walked out the woods into the clearing and Harry got a good look at him, he looked a little familiar. Harry then asked, "Do I know you."

The man was angry his eyes blood shot and he was gripping his wand tightly. "You little shit! You know how long it took me to find you, you cost me half my fortune and my little girl!" He screamed spittle flying.

Harry was puzzled and this caused the mans anger to rise, "You took the most important person from me, my daughter! You then can't even remember who I am Orion Vincent Moon." Said the angered man.

Harry's face then light up in recognition and then said, "You're Silvia Moon's father and you are here for vengeance right." Said Harry.

He then grinned savagely, "You're damned right and I am going to make it slow and painful." He said sadistically.

Harry sighed, "Well let's get this over with." Said Harry.

He readied himself his wand already glowing and then flicked it firing three spells in quick succession. The man managed to summon a shield and blocked them causing his shield to crack.

"Avada kedavra!" Shouted Orion.

Harry's eyes widened at the killing curse, he managed to roll out the way and shouted "reducto, stupefy."

Orion managed to dodge the first spell and shield the second which sent him staggering. He then fired of three sickly yellow colored spells he recognized as the blood boiling, bone breaking and eye gouging curses. Harry then quickly raised his wand summoned on of his strongest shields, "contego!" Shouted Harry.

The shield managed to hold Harry grit his teeth, "I got to end this soon I'm sure he didn't come alone and the air is getting cold fast." Harry thought quickly.

He then quickly said his next spell, "aquamenti!"

Water blasted out his wand and soaked the ground underneath Orion, who in turn fired off another spell which Harry dodged. He quickly transfigured the water to ice causing Orion to slip and fall, "Expelliarmis, stupefy, incarserous." Said Harry.

His wand shot from his hand into Harry's and then was stunned and tied up. Harry then walked up to his still form and revived him, "where is your partner? I know you would never come alone." Said Harry.

Orion grinned, "and you were right." He said.

"Aaahhhh!" Screamed Harry.

He crumbled to the ground and curled up into a ball due to the intense pain, his vision was darkening but he managed to stay conscious. He saw a woman walking up to him wand stretched out, he saw her untie the man and give him back his wand. She then walked up to Harry and kicked him hard, he groaned in pain. "Ease up honey I think you broke a rib and we want him to stay conscious for as long as possible." Said Orion.

She just snarled and kicked him again, "he deserves it, he took our daughter away from us. She was only fourteen." She yelled.

Orion just walked up and hugged her, "Don't worry Stephanie we are gonna make him pay, so why don't we begin we have 10 minutes before the dementors arrive." Said a grinning Orion.

Harry's eyes widened at that Dementors here, "got to get up, got to get up." He chanted in his head.

Unfortunately his body wouldn't co-operate with him, then his body seized up with pain which he now recognized as the cruciatis curse. He tried using occlumency however that dimmed the pain only a little. This continued for 5 minutes the two parents of the witch he killed torturing him with the unforgivable and other dark curses.

Orion grinned, "Yes scream for me!" He grinned savagely enjoying the screams of pain.

He was taken out of his fun by a twig breaking, he immediately turned to where the sound came from. "Stephanie go check it out." Ordered Orion.

She nodded and walked slowly into the foliage he watched her disappear into the woods. He waited for a few minutes until he heard a scream he realized it was his wife.

He ran towards where he heard the scream but was stopped when a body hit him in the chest. He landed on the ground and looked to who it was it was Stephanie. "Aahhh! Stephanie whoever you are I will kill you, you bastard." Shouted a now deranged Orion.

He stood up and started firing spells in random directions before a blur came on him and that was the last thing he saw.

Harry heard a body drop and then there were footsteps and those were getting closer, he tried to turn around but he was still recovering. He was turned around by slender yet surprisingly strong arms and was speechless by who he saw.

"You are that women I saw with the Volturi, what are you doing here." Asked a bewildered Harry.

She was just staring at him with concern in her blood red eyes and gave him a beaming smile. "Hello Harry I am so glad I got to you in time, if I didn't I don't what I would do." Said the vampire.

Harry just blushed at the womens statement then blurted out, "thank you, but who are you." He asked.

She just smiled broader, "I am Heidi and I just arrived in Forks looking for someone when I heard the screams." She said.

Harry then tilted his head allowing his hair to fall from out of his face, "Who were you looking for?" He asked.

She just smiled at how cute he looked then, "**You"** she said.

She giggled at his perplexed expression and Harry then said, "Why would you be looking for me?" He asked.

His eyes then narrowed, "Was it on the orders of Aro? What does he want from me?" He asked suspiciously.

She shook her head, "No, I came here for my own reasons" she said.

He then asked curiously, "What are those reasons if I may ask."

She smiled and hoisted his body up allowing his back to lean onto her chest her arms encircling around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. She then whispered in his ear sending a shudder down his body, "To get to know you."

They were interrupted by the atmosphere changing it was so cold and it was as if all the happiness was gone. Harry's eyes widened and uttered one word, "Dementors."

Heidi turned to him, "Dementor? Is that is what's causing this?" She asked.

Harry then started to frantically search on the ground and finally saw what he was looking for. He raised his hand and said, "Accio wand."

It zoomed into his hand sending waves of relief through him and the turned his head to heidi, "Help me up quickly." He said.

She nodded and helped him to his feet but it wasn't quick enough as one of these cloak wearing beings sweep past Harry who's body went rigid. It seemed as if it was sucking out something from Harry she quickly turned Harry away from it. He gasped as soon as he was taken away from the Dementor he knew he had to do something and raised his wand over Heidi's shoulder, "**Expecto Patronum!"** He shouted.

The white mist burst forth from his wand and took the form of a stag it charged the the Dementor hitting it hard causing it to shriek. The stag drove off the Dementor allowing Harry to release the patronus charm and pass out.

Heidi on the other end was awed by the magic she saw her mate produce, sure Aro had told her and others about wizards and what they could do. It was a different thing experiencing it in person, " You are truly an amazing person." She said.

She looked at his past out form, "he looks so peaceful, but he is very hurt I have to get him to someone that can help." She said out loud.

She then knew who to take him too she picked up his form bridal style. She looked down at his form and smiled inhaling his scent, "I will protect you no matter what." She said.

With saying that hugged him close to her chest and sped off to the Cullens.

**That's the end of chapter three. I know its shorter than previous chapters but it was a bitch to write as I had absolutely no time to write and I apologize for the late update. Read and review please.**

**ALSO WHAT SHOULD HIS ANIMAGUS FORM BE? PLEASE GIVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS. Hopefully I can update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up with a pained groan as he finally regained consciousness, the sun in his eyes hurt and he tried to get up to close the curtain. When he felt a weight on his chest he opened his eyes to see his sister sitting on a chair close to his bed with her head and arms on his chest. Harry smiled as she looked so cute like this but gently nudged he, "Bella time to wake up." He whispered gently.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up when I heard a voice who I now recognized as my brother stir me awake. I lifted my head to see him smiling at me and launched myself at him in a hug. I noticed tears running down my already red cheeks and blood shot eyes and yelled, "You jerk! What where you thinking going out alone into the woods and then into a fight with two fully grown wizards and a **Dementor** of all things. Do you know how worried I was, Carlisle said you were pretty banged up I don't know what I would have done if we had lost you." I sobbed.

He just hugged me though I noticed his arms was shaking a little but I ignored it for the warm embrace. I then looked at him and asked if he felt up for heading to the living room as the Cullens and a visitor was there. He nodded then motioned for me to leave the room so he could get dressed and I complied.

**Bella Pov end-**

**Harry POV**

As soon as bella had left I stood up from the bed with some effort and put on the clothes that were set for me. It was nothing special just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. As I put the clothes on wincing every time I moved I reviewed the fight and was embarrassed and disappointed. Had I grown so arrogant I let two wizards albeit very competent ones get the drop on me. I should have ended it swiftly then located the other one and deal with them as well. This was definitely an eye opener.

**Harry POV end**

Once he had finished dressed he then slipped on some sneakers and went downstairs, once he arrived at the living room he saw all the Cullens were in attendance particularly Alice, Esme, Bella and Carlisle were very concerned and he smiled at that. He then noticed the other occupant and blurted out, "Your the pretty lady who saved me back then." He blushed at what he said.

The women in response just smiled mischievously and winked at him causing Alice, Edward and Esme to laugh at his expression.

Carlisle then said, "Harry please have a seat we have much to talk about."

Harry nodded going to sit on the only spot left next to as he remembered her name Heidi. He was a little uncomfortable as she scooted closer their sides almost squashed against each other. He then focused on the Cullens and Bella who was trying hard to not giggle at this and so he never heard the question. "Umm what did you say?" Said a embarrassed Harry.

Carlisle smiled and repeated the question, "Harry can you tell us what exactly happened from start to end?" Asked Carlisle.

Which Harry nodded and explained what happened from taking a walk to leading his opponents to a clearing and engaging them to Heidi saving him and driving off the Dementor.

Carlisle nodded a bit disturbed at what he heard and voiced his question, "Harry why were they after you? What could you possibly have done to warrant such a relentless search?" He asked.

Harry looked away but was comforted by Bella getting up and wrapping him in a hug, he took a breath and then told them. "It was because I killed their daughter." He said.

Everyone was shocked and it was Bella who stuttered out, "You killed their daughter why?" She asked horrified at his statement.

He looked at her and said, "Silvia had invited me to a old bar called Hogshead to speak to me about something important. Which had me suspicious of her as never once since I had started at Hogwarts had she ever spoken to me. My suspicions were confirmed as she tried to sway me to the blood purist cause she tried to get me to join the death eaters. When I refused she called her silencers nine death eaters as she couldn't afford to be a known death eater, I managed to swiftly subdue the nine death eaters when she sneaked behind me with a dagger in her hands." He said.

He took a deep breath squeezing Bella's hand and continued, "I just reacted and swung my blade out and swiftly cut through her throat." He took a deep shuddering breath.

"I watched her die on the floor as the officials took too long to arrive, so I knew her parents were eventually going to come after me," said a remorseful Harry.

It was Emmett who spoke, "Wait if you were able to take out ten guys all at once how come you lost to only two guys?" He asked.

Everyone nodded wanting to know how he had lost, Harry just chuckled nervously, "Well I am ashamed to admit it but I had grown arrogant over all of my victories. I had led Orion to the clearing, Silvia's father, I should have ended the fight as soon as possible but I underestimated him and toyed a little with him. He then proved to be a very competent opponent but I managed to defeat him I then questioned him where was his accomplice which struck me from behind. I was a fool instead of making sure that no one was near I just started questioning him and I paid the price for it. They tortured me but Heidi saved me and I then drived off the Dementor." Said Harry.

They just accepted the explanation before Carlisle asked, "Harry what did they do to you when Heidi brought you here you where suffering from cracked ribs and the nerves in your body were fried. Your body was spasming erratically for an hour or so, but I did manage to treat the cracked ribs and gave you medication for the nerves. The shaking is still there and your treatment is far from over even with your superior healing abilities than the average person. However I'm afraid the nerves in your body will never completely recover. I'm afraid to ask but what did they do to you to cause such damage." Asked Carlisle.

The girls even Rosalie shed a few tears after hearing this Harry then explained, "The ribs was due to Stephanie the mother of Silvia she kicked me quite a few times. The rest was caused by the Cruciatis curse." Harry said as he paused here.

He then continued, "it is the one of the darkest and vilest curse so much so that the use of it guarantee's you a one way trip to Azkaban the wizarding prison I told you about. It is thus named one of the three unforgivables such as the imperious curse which makes the one affected follow your orders no matter what.

You could order them to kill their family and they would do it, that's why its a unforgivable. The final one is the killing curse its a guaranteed kill if it hits that's why its the worst one as with uttering two words you could take a life. So far the only way to survive the curse is to dodge or summon something to take the hit, as no magic shield could block it." He said.

The people in the room were shocked at what he said it was Jasper who asked Harry, "what does it feel like?" He asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Its like every nerve in your body is on fire and the worse thing is the user has to want to cause you pain. They wanted me to suffer so it was very painful so unbearable." He said shuddering.

Then bella turned to him, "If you were hurt by such a dark curse wouldn't they have ways to treat them?" She asked hopefully.

He then answered, "They do have ways I was going to wait until after the meeting to call him to send help, but seeing your expression I will do it now." He said.

He stood up with a little effort and brought out his wand and chanted, "Expecto Patronum."

He made sure the message was correct then he sent the stag to Remus. The others in the room were enchanted by the beautiful white mist that formed into a stag, it remained there for a moment before galloping around the room and then shot out the window.

It was Esme who asked Harry what that was then he in turn explained, "That is a Patronus charm it is a bit of very advanced magic that is used to ward off Dementors. They are also used to send messages to each other and are quicker than owls as well." He said.

They nodded, so Harry turned to the woman that was sitting next to him practically glued next to him. He then asked, "Remus should be here soon but until then could I have some alone time with Heidi?"

The others occupants in the room except Harry and Heidi had knowing smirks on their faces, Bella pulled Edward up and said to the others, "Come on let's leave these two alone and let them bond, and don't do anything I wouldn't do Harry." She said.

With that she lead the others out of the room chuckling at the flustered look on Harry's face.

Once the others had left the room he turned to Heidi, "I want to say thank you once again if you hadn't been there I wouldn't have come out so unscathed." He said gratefully.

Heidi smiled at him, "No need to thank me making sure your safe is my duty." She said.

Harry smiled back at her but then had a puzzled look, "Wait, aren't you with the Volturi and why would you come all the way to Forks?" He asked.

She looked down with a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "Yes I am with the Volturi and I have been with them for a long time but you mean now more to me." She said smiling at him with affection in her eyes.

He looked confused, "Why would I be so important to you now we only saw each other briefly in Italy." He said.

She looked at him then a thoughtful look appeared in her eyes, "You must understand vampires only have on true mate that they would ever have. We search for them and when we find them we never let go, you see I think I have found my mate. So I follow him wherever he go's " she said looking at Harry.

His eyes were wide and stammered, "You think I am your mate, but what about the Volturi?"

She winked at him, "I left them I told Aro I wanted to leave and he respected my decision. Now Carlisle was kind enough to let me join his coven." She said.

Harry nodded then asked, "Will you be then converting to animal blood?"

She nodded at his question, "Yes I will be so for the next few weeks it will be rough but if I have you I will be ok." She said scooping his form into a hug.

He blushed at the embrace though he felt really comfortable in the vampires arms and so he snuggled into her embrace. Enjoying the warmth of her presence, "I will be there for you so we should get to know each other better" he said smiling.

She giggled at that and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then asked," But how did you get the Cullens to let you stay as they had a bad dealing with the Volturi even though you left?" He asked.

She then thought back and started giggling then looked him in the eye, "It wasn't easy mind you, especially when I turned up on their doorstep with Bella's brother hurt and unconscious in my arms." She said.

**Flashback-**

**She sprinted through the forest as fast as she could, "I have to get there as fast as possible because I don't know how injured Harry really is." She thought to herself.**

**She smiled when she saw the Cullens house and ran even faster, she stopped when she saw the mind reader Edward appear on the balcony. He must of been able to hear her thoughts approaching the Cullen house and she saw that the human girl was next to him. When she got to the door it opened and Carlisle was there and ready with his medical equipment it must of been Alice.**

**She rushed in and placed him on the prepared table she saw the tense and guarded look in the eyes and then shouted, "I will explain later just help him now."**

**They nodded and Carlislie got to work examining and mending what he could.**

**It was 2 hours later that Carlisle came out of the room they had moved Harry to so that he could rest. He walked to where his wife was sitting and sat down next to her, it was Bella who was sitting next to Edward with his arms wrapped around her that asked how he was. With Carlisle's superior sight due to him being a vampire he saw her eyes were red and puffy along with the tear stains told him that she had been crying a lot.**

**He cleared his throat, "Bella he was in rough shape when he arrived, but I have stabilized him and fixed what I could. Its up to Harry to do the rest but speaking of Harry's condition I believe miss Heidi can shed some Light of why she was carrying him or why she is even in forks." He said staring at her seriously.**

**Everyone was now staring at the for mentioned vampire who was looking worriedly at the room Harry was in. Her attention was drawn to Edward when he said, "It's amazing isn't it this feeling I have been waiting for a century to experience it and now I have." He said, drawing questioning looks from the others.**

**She sighed happily, "Yes there truly is nothing like it, I have been waiting for what feels like along time to meet him." She said.**

**She looked at him seriously, "Then you also should know that I would never harm him intentionally." She said.**

**He nodded furthering the confusion, however Bella then chose to say something, "Is he your singer? I mean like I'm Edwards." She asked.**

**Heidi shook her head, "I have no urge to drink his blood, but I do have strong feelings towards him and I want to explore them. I don't know if it's love yet but I would want to do anything to protect him and be close to him." She said.**

**Carlisle was the one to voice his thoughts, "So you believe he is your mate?" He asked.**

**She nodded twirling some of her hair nervously, "Yes I think he is infact I'm sure of it." She said.**

**The others were naturally shocked even Bella and Heidi further shocked them with her next question,"I also left the Volturi, now that I have found him I want to be with him always. So I was hoping you would let me join your coven I would of course convert to your diet as well." She said holding her hands together pleadingly.**

**"Please I will do anything." She further added.**

**Carlisle thought over this and looked at each of his family who each nodded their head and Esme squeezed his hand and smiled lovingly at him giving him her answer. He then turned his head to Heidi who was nervously looking at him while playing with the ring on her right hand thumb. He smiled at her and replied, "We would be honored to have you join my coven, but if I may ask what did Aro have to say about this." He said a little worried over the answer.**

**Sh smiled happily hearing she could stay and she could stay close to her Harry. If she could she would have blushed at the thoughts going through her head especially the really dirt ones. She slapped her cheeks, "Grab a hold of yourself girl he is a little too young for that." She berated herself.**

**She then turned to Carlisle and said, "He didn't take it well but didn't stop me from leaving, I made sure not to have any body contact with him. I left clues that I was in different countries and remote areas so with a little luck it will be quite a long time before they even find I'm here or ever if they even bother to look." She said.**

**They nodded and Carlisle smiled, "Well welcome to the family Heidi." He said.**

**Bella was the first one who stood up and then walked up to Heidi and pulled her into a hug, "Welcome to the family I have little doubt I would have to wait long before you become part of the Swan family as well. I hope that you will treat him well he deserves someone special." She said and smiled at her.**

**Heidi smiled at her touched by her approval, "Thank you and it is an honor to join the Cullens and I promise I will be everything he needs." She said happily hugging her.**

**Heidi received hugs from everyone except Jasper and Rosalie welcoming her into their family.**

**Flashback End-**

Harry was impressed when she finished her tale touched that she gave up so much of him. "So you joined the Cullens huh." He said.

She nodded her head and took his hand in hers and said, "Yes, so now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." She said.

He smiled at this and with her help stood up, "How about we go to the Cullens and let me have something to eat." He said.

**Chapter end. I know its been a while but I have been busy with family to actually update this story. On the side note I will be updating Wizard Campione next and starting a new Harry PotterxTwilight xover where harry is a squib and Neville beat Voldermort for good on Halloween it will also be a harry/leah pairing with maybe another girl added in if you have suggestions on who it should be tell me. Anyway I'm still open for suggestions for his animagus form and also for Harry's form in my future story as well. Read and review.**


End file.
